codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DQueenie13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Lyoko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DinoQueen13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] Umm... I did that DQ. I just tried being diplomatic with my favorite soprano (DM) and he went ape-$h!t about the past. WHY is he so... grudgy?! :( Also, I would TRY honoring our little constitution if I wasn't banned on BW and R.T.W. -_-" What a f*cked up comunity. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 21:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) IK R! It annoys the $h!t outta me! Also, I'm glad you guys are enforcing policy on everyone. And I like the concept of cleaning out ppl who sit on chat, comment, and barely make the actual edit, yet have admin. Also, check some of your buddies block..., they MIGHt be ver that "legt block limit". BTW, I guess TS's reason for blocking AOH have SOME validity. At least 3 should be accurate. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 23:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Irc? BTW I was trying to communiate with the admins on IRC but they kept.... kicking me. Even though I hadn't even DONE anything. I liteeraly walked in and b4 I could speak they said GET-OUT. :( [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 23:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Re That's because either every admin hates me, likes me when I'm there but hates me when I'm gone, or they STILL think I posted porn aka DM. (It WASN'T me) -_-" And again, you CONTINUE to let an unstable user with flip-flopping behvaiour patterns (AOH) have SYSOP. You seriously think it's WISE to give someone as... unstable, angry, and biased as as him the power to block, kickban or anything else? Besides, he doesn't really make many main edits. He just blogs new finds and rollbacks everyonce in a while. ANYONE can do that. Do you realize that you have 10 sysop ppl! Not including chat modders. And can yout ell the guys on IRC to stop kicking me. I'm tryin to be nice :( [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 23:44, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I disrespected DM to the best of my ability..... with a SMILE. Now plz unban me so I can adopt another wiki :) Again, I'm not gonna be on your wiki. Maybe a comment or two every month but not consistently... [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 00:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I raged on hangout wiki :( Sorry. BTW, They revoked my adoption becaus they found out I was banned on RPW and bakugan wiki! *sniff* That is some BULL. :( Thank you for fighting for me! Not only are you fighting for me, your fighting for the advancement of other wiki's I will adopt and make whole! ^.^ *politcal rally* DQ! DQ! DQ! [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 04:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually... Dq, please ducate yourself. In order for me to adopt a wiki, the sysop user must be inactive for at least 2 months and once you adopt you get crat privs anyway. ^.^ I'm going through central :P [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 04:02, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I can't go to the crats ON the wiki because they haven't been there since 2 years ago -_-" Central says I can't be blocked on any wiki projects (wiki's). [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 04:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you meet me on this wiki's chat? ` [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 04:08, December 9, 2011 (UTC) reference template Hey DQ, have you thought of adding a reference template? I just implemented it on my wiki and I think it might help your bakugan wiki. Take a look at the perfect avatar wiki's use of it. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~''']] 21:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) LOL, maybe if you told them it could help them invade infringement, they'd listen. But I just thought I'd show you. ^.^